More In Common Than They Thought
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: When Jac has a talk with Serena she realises they have more in common than she thought. Serena/Edward Jac/Johnny
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ignore me this just came to me I feel embarrassed about writing it but it came to me and because I have a soft for a Serena and Jac friendship I thought of this. Let me know what you think I apologize for it being a stupid idea.**

Jac stomped into AAU she had just been wound up by Johnny and Mo and was in need of a Sacha talk and hug, but he was nowhere to be seen instead Serena was there, "Ah Ms Naylor," Serena said looking up, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Sacha," Jac said whilst tapping her fingers on the nurses station desk, "Have you seen him?"

"He's just gone into theatre with Yankee Doodle," Serena answered she had taken to nicknaming Michael that since he constantly called her Rena'.

"What's with the Yankee Doodle nickname?" Jac asked confused by the sudden nickname.

"He winds me up with 'Rena' I wind him up with Yankee Doodle," Serena sat down feeling a twinge in her side.

"Woman trouble?" Jac asked curiously seeing the discomfort in the consultant's face, "Oh how I'd love to be able to go back to those…now it's Endo trouble," Serena glared at Jac and Jac noticed a familiar hand movement, "Wanna talk about it?" Jac asked moving round the desk and sitting down on the other chair she offered Serena some chocolate covered raisins.

"Not really," Serena answered and held out her hand for Jac to spill some into her hand, "Why you so interested?"

Jac got comfy one leg under her bottom and the other resting on the ground, "Because," Jac turned on the spin chair, "We... I think we have more in common than you think."

Serena placed two raisins in her mouth and sighed, "You won't shut up until I tell you will you?" Serena asked Jac shook her head, "Snap."

Jac's eyes grew she had not expected that, "Oh Serena… I shouldn't have made you say."

"What like I shouldn't have made you tell me?" Serena raised an eyebrow, Jac moved her head left and right agreeing with Serena's point, "Luckily they caught it early."

"Good," Jac said knowingly, "Hey," Jac said with a grin on her face, "We should start a club."

"What the painkiller dependence anonymous group?" Serena joked twiddling with her necklace, Jac poured some more raisins onto the table, "There yours."

"What like Johnny's shortbread was his?" Jac gestured for Serena to eat them, "Yeah he told me about your love for the stuff."

"Scotland The Brave telling you everything then?" Serena asked whilst eating two raisins.

"So Edward is Satan, Michael is Yankee Doodle and Johnny is Scotland The Brave?" Jac asked confused at the nicknames, "What's wrong with using first names?"

"It winds them up," Serena winked, "Oh god hide me," Serena said ducking her head as Mr T was walking towards them.

"Why?" Jac asked ducking too.

"Satan grassed me up to Thompson," Serena answered Jac snorted un-lady like, "Next time I see you having troubles I'll grass you up."

"Don't you dare," Jac whispered harshly.

Mr T leant over the desk at the two consultants, "Urmm Ms Naylor and urr Ms Campbell," Mr T said nervously.

"Shit," both woman said at the same time hitting their heads as they went to look up, "Ouch."

"What?" Serena asked angrily sitting back in her seat glaring.

Mr T jumped back about two steps, "Urmm I urr just came to say… that urr if you need to talk-"

"Does it look like I need counselling?" Serena asked, the comment made Jac laugh it had been the exact same one she gave Thompson the day she was diagnosed. "And considering I'm already a mother I don't need the 'the chances of being a mother have slimmed drastically' talk."

"Of course," Mr T felt his hands shake both consultants were glaring, "And urr Ms Naylor I have another," he held up the paper bag.

"Oh just announce it all over the ward why don't you!" Jac stormed over and snatched the bag, "Maconie?"

"He's expressed his worries to me yes," Mr T said Jac slammed the bag on the desk and sat back down, "Just like Mr Campbell did yesterday."

"Oh trust me he's about to visit the department for damaged testicles," Serena grumbled, "He can express his worries whilst ice relieves the pain."

"Think I'll join you on that threat," Jac then give Mr T a harsh glare which made him walk off, "Welcome Serena I wish you a pleasant time with Mr T…not an innuendo."

"I'd do anything to have Mr Ryson again," Serena stood up and Jac mirrored, "He drove me nuts but least he didn't jump every time I spoke."

"St George's?" Jac asked Serena nodded.

"If you need any tips on pain relief and all that mushy crap… you know my number," Serena walked away Jac stayed at the nurses station desk. Then a familiar figure sat in the spare chair.

"Ah Ms Naylor what does AAU have to offer for you?" Sacha asked and grinned.

"Got any hugs going spare?" Jac asked nicely Sacha nodded and the brother and sister hugged, followed by a familiar American accent.

"Room for one more?" Michael asked.

…

Serena was sat in her office still annoyed at Edward's tactic but she knew deep down he meant well. Her thoughts were disturbed by his familiar touch on her shoulder, "I know you hate me."

"I know you meant well," Serena butted in, "But why Mr T?" Serena asked annoyed, "He tried to give the if you want to talk, talk."

"Because I was worried about you," Edward answered he walked over behind Serena, "I thought you could control it."

"It's always worse during T.O.M.," Serena sighed heavily, "Now if you don't mind I have work to do."

Edward placed his hands on her shoulders and gently applied pressure, "Have you got painkillers?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Serena replied whispering the massage was relaxing, "And I've taken some don't worry."

"Good," he kissed her head, "Now I'll let you finish that work."

"Don't ever, ever grass me up to Thompson again," Serena said glaring, "Because else I'll make sure Bill and Ben never recover," she pointed down to his privates.

"Received loud and clear," Edward said smiling, "Try herbal teas and pelvic massage," Edward suggested, "I remember they helped."

Serena softened at his kindness, "Could you do me a favour?" Serena asked nicely.

"Anything," Edward stood his arms folded.

"Could you get me a herbal tea?" Serena asked Edward nodded and walked out, Serena sat back and tried to block away the pain surging through her lower abdomen.

…

"Don't kill me," Johnny said holding his arms up as Jac glared at him.

"Well Mr T is now going to be following my every move," Jac said angrily, "Thanks to you."

"I done it for your own good… you ran out," Johnny said following Jac into her office.

"Yes I know but really Johnny?" Jac asked frustrated, "He's bad enough for checkups… but he's going to tail me."

"Why?" Johnny asked sitting on the sofa.

"Those painkillers should last me a while… because they ran out quickly he's now going to make sure I'm OK."

"Well is that such a bad thing?" Johnny asked but Jac's 'isn't it obvious' glare shut him up.

"Go away I need hot chocolate and chocolate," Jac said.

"Go get them yourself you hormonal cow," Johnny said but Jac took him seriously again, "I was joking Jac… it was a joke."

**A/N: I apologize for the rubbish in this but I could not resist it and I feel embarrassed for publishing but I just couldn't resist it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The fact Serena suffered from the same condition had frazzled Jac, she had not expected that and it shocked her. Feeling another pain shooting through her Jac grabbed onto the nurses station desk, "Jac you OK?" Mo asked dashing towards her, "Sit down."

"I'm fine," Jac slapped Mo's hand away, "I'm fine."

"Wow those hormones really are playing up to day," Mo walked off laughing this wound up Jac once again was it really funny seeing her like this?

…

Johnny bumped into Edward at Pulses, "Ex misses got you running after her?" Johnny asked, "One hot chocolate and a chocolate muffin please," he handed the cashier the money, "At least Jac has an excuse."

"It's a long story," Edward then took the herbal tea from the cashier, "Good luck with Naylor."

Johnny frowned he had only meant to be joking why had Edward taken it so seriously? Johnny waited for the drink and muffin still confused.

…

Edward knocked on Serena's office door and walked in, "Here," he hand put the cardboard cup on her desk, "How you feeling?" Edward asked but he was shocked by what he found, the only times Serena had cried because of pain was during labour between swearing and of course when her Endo played up, "Hey are you OK?" Edward walked over to her.

Serena went red curse Edward to see she was crying, "I'm fine."

"Serena," Edward scolded gently, "Look at me," he pulled her hands away from her face, "Thought you said you took tablets."

"They've had no effect," Serena admitted Edward frowned, "I feel so stupid."

"Don't be silly," Edward said kindly, "Scale of one to ten?" Edward asked.

"Can eleven be counted?" Serena leant her head on the desk she tried to force the pain away with a free hand, she groaned a painful groan.

"You need to talk to Mr T about upping-"

"Don't you dare go back to him!" Serena shouted but it made the pain worse, "OK I don't need him."

"You need to get the medication upped Serena," Edward tried to reason he knew why she didn't want to see Mr T – dignity, but she needed this checked out, "How long has it been playing up for?"

"A few weeks," Serena answered she leant her elbows on to the desk, clasped her hands together and leant her hand on her hands. Edward rubbed her back, "I don't need to see Mr T."

"Listen it's confidential," Edward tried to get her to see him, "He won't say anything."

Serena's pager went off, "They're ready for me in theatre."

"You are joking me?" Edward asked astonished how she could even think about operating, "Serena you are joking?"

"No," Serena walked out why was it suddenly playing up so badly? She got ready for theatre avoiding another pain, "What are you doing here?" she asked Edward who had swapped with Will.

"Working," Edward answered looking down at the chart, "That is what I'm paid to do."

"Don't get smart with me," Serena walked over to the table, "Scalpel," she ordered Malik.

"So have you thought anything more about what I said earlier?" Edward asked Serena, Serena glared at him her dark eyes looked darker they stood out more from her surgical cap and blue surgical apron, "Well?"

"This is not the place or the time," Serena answered him whilst she made the first incision, "Anyway it's none of your business," Serena felt Malik's eyes on her and Edward, "Concentrate on what I'm doing Mr Malik." Malik looked confused how had she seen him looking? "And before you ask I'm a mother… I've had to learn to grow eyes on the back of my head."

"Are you a mind reader Ms Campbell?" Malik asked.

"Nope just know when ah," she whispered and stood back a move that did not go unnoticed by Edward even Malik looked confused, "Four-oh-prolene," she ordered Malik, "Quickly Malik ah," she again stepped back.

"Are you OK?" Malik asked Serena who composed herself and stepped forward again.

"Serena?" Edward asked.

Serena knew she was putting the patient at risk, she saw no other option, "Could you call Mr Griffin," Both Malik and Edward looked at Serena, Serena stepped back, "I don't think I'm able to continue," the moment she said that Malik and Edward looked extremely concerned Serena turned on her heels and dashed out throwing her surgical gown, gloves and face mask in the bin she went outside and sat on the bench, "Uhohh" she said pushing the pain away before she had no time take the painkillers out, "Ahhh," she applied pressure to her abdomen.

…

Jac was in theatre despite her pains this morning she thought she had them under control,

"Right that's one valve done," Jac said, "Ah," she jumped as a pain hit her.

"Jac?" Mo asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Jac lied but she knew Mo could see right through her, her and Johnny had decided to learn to read her much to Jac's dislike, "Clamps please," Jac said, "Ah," once again a pain hit her she wasn't sure why it was playing up so badly.

"Jac," Mo said in an orderly tone, "Jac let me take over."

"Oh, oh, oh you'd love that," Jac said sarcastically, "No I'm fine."

"No I'm trust trying to save your career," Mo looked at Jac with desperation written on her face, "Go and take your PK's," Mo used PKs as a code to protect Jac's privacy, "Jac go."

Jac knew Mo was right if she carried on she would be putting patients at risk, "Thank you," Jac said to Mo who smiled in return.

...

Jac went to her office and got her painkillers out placed two in her mouth and washed them down with water, she then decided to take a walk outside. The cold autumn air rushed harshly against her face she turned her head to find Serena looking worse for wear.

"Move up," Jac tapped Serena on the arm silently Serena obeyed, "I have the right to say this… since I'm allowed. You look really ill."

"Why thank you Jac you're full of such kind words," Serena said sarcastically, "Can't say you look much better either," Jac looked pale her red hair usually straight was wavy even in a bun, her face was pale and her eyes looked sunken.

"Let's see no necklace, in scrubs I'm taking a guess and guessing you ran out of theatre?" Jac asked Serena looked at her right now both consultants looked the same pale skin and sunken eyes only their hair colours were the difference.

"Correct," Serena said indignantly, "Let's see hair tied up in a bun I'm going to guess you ran out of theatre?"

"Got sent out… well I volunteered," Jac answered going red, "So Ms Campbell," Jac sat back.

"So Ms Naylor," Serena added frowning.

"What happened in theatre?" Jac asked curiously, "Come on we're part of pain killer dependence anonymous let's discuss our 'problems'."

"I was trying to do a hernia removal op but I had a few Endo pains and had to leave," Serena explained Jac knew how she felt, "You?"

"Valve replacements… I was ready to do the other one but urr Endo pains," Jac answered, "Pregnancy is supposed to stop them apparently."

"It reduced the symptoms when I was carrying, afterwards… it was horrible," Serena then saw the look of fear on Jac's face, "Sorry… you probably didn't need that."

"It's fine good to know these things," Jac sighed heavily, "Why us?" Jac asked suddenly feeling emotional.

"What about us?" Serena asked confused.

"Why us? Everyday we get up save lives, even those who don't deserve it and we're rewarded with what? Endometriosis," Jac groaned, "It's not fair."

Serena laughed she remembered saying something similar along those lines, "Unfortunately it just happens."

"Sorry it's just…" Jac trailed off.

"I know," Serena smiled lightly, "I've been there, got the t-shirt it's fine."

Jac rubbed her forehead, "What's your home remedies then? To stop the pain."

Serena sat with her legs arched up and he back leant against the arm rests, "Herbal teas, ice, heat, pelvic massage though it works better when someone else does it."

"What like Edward?" Jac tilted an eyebrow and laughed, "Johnny tried that once."

"Those are my tips, yours?" Serena asked.

"A bath with bubbles, hot water bottle, Johnny once made me shower with him," Jac then went all sad, "We can't be with each other and can't be without it's like we're."

"Destined to be together?" Serena suggested, "They said that about Edward and myself," Serena then leant forward a bit as a cramp hit her, "He caught me crying earlier."

"Pain got too much?" Jac asked knowingly Serena nodded going red, "Don't be embarrassed you're talking to someone who knows remember," Jac leant back legs up mirroring Serena, "We really should get back to work," Jac then saw Johnny and Edward, "Satan and Scotland The Brave approaching," Jac then realised what she sounded like, "Oh that's Johnny's fault he forced me to watch Flash."

"What do you mean Satan and Scotland The Brave approaching?" Serena imitated a quote from the song making Jac laugh, "Not the only one who's been forced to watch that film… I only like the song."

"_He save with a mighty hand__, __Every man, every woman__, __Every child, with a mighty__, __Flash," _Both woman sang laughing at their stupidity.

"There you are," Edward said tapping Serena on the shoulder, "Been looking for you… thought you might want this," he handed her a new drink, "Chamomile."

"Thanks," Serena said taking the drink, "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Edward sat sitting on the arm rest, "It's fine."

Johnny handed Jac a new hot chocolate and muffin, "Mo told me."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Jac said she didn't feel ashamed about talking in front of Serena because she knew, "What did she say?"

"That you had to leave theatre," Johnny sighed, "I told you not to go."

"_But I would walk 500 miles__and I would walk 500 more__tust to be the man who walked 1000 miles__, t__o fall down at your door" _Jac sang to wind Johnny up because she knew that Harry had wound him up with the song.

"Oh don't start that," Johnny said sounding annoyed.

"_Da da-da da (da da-da da)__Da da-da da (da da-da da)," _Jac carried on singing, "Pay back for earlier."

"He's only trying to help Jac," Serena said laughing, "It's getting cold you best get back inside."

"Yeah, yeah I'm going," Jac stood up Johnny stood behind her, "Remember what I suggested."

Serena tapped her head knowingly, "Remember what I suggested too."

…

Serena went back inside and bumped into Ric, "You OK?" Ric asked whilst observing Serena, "You look really unwell."

"I'm fine," Serena opened the door to their shared office, just as she was about to sit down she had to grab the desk.

Ric quickly ran over to help, "What's wrong?" Ric asked looking concerned.

"Nothing," Serena sat down slowly not wanting to break in front of Ric, "I'm fine."

Ric looked unconvinced be he knew Serena too well if she didn't want to say, she wouldn't Edward walked in just as Serena leant down to get her painkillers, Ric got his iPad and left.

Serena suddenly felt a massive cramp hit her, "Ahh," she whispered hoping Edward hadn't heard, but when she felt his hands on her upper arms it told her differently.

"Sit up," Edward said gently, "Serena please talk to Mr T," Edward rested his head on her shoulder, "You just might need to up your painkillers."

"I'm fine," Serena lied, "OK I'm fine."

Edward didn't believe her one bit, "You're not fine."

"Look it's only because it's my T.O.M.," Serena snapped now getting annoyed. Edward took his head away from her shoulder.

"You said that last time," Edward said sounding really worried, "And you had Ovarian Cysts."

Serena tensed up and glared, "That is something that will not be mentioned again."

"Alright fine," Edward walked away annoyed, "Have it your way just don't come running to me when you're having to go under the knife again because it's gotten to a bigger stage or you've got cysts again."

Edward walked out immediately regretting what he had said, because he knew she would take him literally and not tell him at all.

Serena glared at the door, "If that's what you want," Serena whispered angrily to herself,"Ouuuch," Serena leant forward and moaned her eyes prickled, "Fucking work!" she said to the packet of painkillers by her.

…

Jac was back inside happily eating her chocolate muffin and drinking hot chocolate, "How you feeling?" Johnny asked.

"I'm fine Johnny," Jac answered she couldn't stop thinking about Serena she felt almost sorry for her, and she couldn't understand why, "Why?"

"Because you're very quiet," Johnny answered, "What's on your mind?" Johnny asked hoping to get Jac to open up.

"Nothing," Jac lied wanting Johnny to get off her back, "Now I have patients to see."

Johnny sighed heavily frustrated at the fiery red head.

…

Edward walked back into Serena's office an hour later, "Serena," Edward didn't bother knocking he needed to explain, "I didn't mean what I said earlier," he closed the door.

Serena was still sat at her desk eyes fixated on a webpage, she then took her head away and turned round on her chair, "I'll go see Mr T."

"I don't want you to feel pressured," Edward said feeling relieved, "What changed your mind?"

"You did," Serena answered, "I nearly died last time… I can't have that again."

"Thank you," Edward said pulling up a chair to sit next to her, "But I'm sorry if I forced you into the decision."

"No I needed that… I would've told you if it was them," Serena held out her left hand for Edward to take Edward put his hand in hers, "It's only fair."

"Let me help," Edward said kindly, "With the pain is there anything I can do?" Serena frowned looking confused, "There has to be something."

"Not right now," Serena replied, "But since we're on the night shift together… there might be something."

"OK," Edward kissed her on the lips, "Don't strain yourself."

"Thank you," Serena looked back at the computer screen applying pressure to her abdomen again.

…

Night shit quickly approached for both Johnny and Jac and Serena and Edward. They were now working on Keller for the night with Ric. Both wards were quiet for once only the sounds of already admitted patients and Chantelle humming.

Jac was sat at the nurses station on Darwin sighing, "Jac go and lie down," Johnny suggested, "It's quiet Mo's here and Elliot's here too."

"I don't need to lie down," Jac lied stubbornly she had been wanting to sleep for ages.

"Jac Johnny Mac's right," Mo said, "I know how it is remember?" Mo reminded Jac, "Just take an hour's kip."

Mo and Johnny weren't going to get off Jac's back it's like they were constantly there, rabbiting on about baby stuff and names, "Fine," Jac stood up, "But it's only to shut the pair of you up."

"Hey better off why don't you go tell on us to your new best friend?" Mo said jokingly, "I'm sure she'd love to hear how we're trying to help you."

"Back off Serena OK," Jac said protectively Mo and Johnny looked taken aback, "Alright."

"OK," Mo said looking confused, "Talking of Serena have you seen the way Elliot's been keeping Adrienne company all the time?" Mo asked Johnny and Jac.

"Well who else has she got?" Jac shrugged, "But like I said back off Serena."

Johnny laughed, "What have you two been having heart-to-hearts? Getting all pally?"

"Shut up," Jac walked away but bumped into Elliot who was holding a coffee "Oh watch it," Jac said but then she gave an apologetic look as she realised who she yelled at, "Sorry it's not you Johnny and Mo-"

"I know Adrienne told me about your outburst on them earlier," Elliot said he didn't look angry he looked understanding, "You going to catch an hour's kip?"

"Well it's quiet and I am feeling tired," Jac answered Elliot smiled, "Hey… careful you might start getting a reputation like Ric just without the many marriages."

Elliot knew Jac was joking so he laughed, "Adrienne's just a friend."

Jac tilted an eyebrow, "Uh-huh… wow that's a proper suck up attempt getting with the bosses mother," Jac winked indicating humour, "Anyway I'll see you in an hour."

Johnny followed Jac into her office, "Right," Johnny shut the door.

"Right?" Jac questioned whilst laying down on the sofa pulling the blanket she had bought in over her.

"You need something comforting," Johnny said tucking some hair behind her left ear, "Hot chocolate? And… how about some short bread?"

Jac nodded accepting the offer, "Whipped cream and sprinkles," Jac said giving a small smile.

"Of course," Johnny kissed her forehead, "Would you like me to keep your hot chocolate warm if I find you asleep?"

"Why not," Jac answered closing her eyes soon she was soon in a deep sleep but woke up to the sound of the door opening, "Could've closed the door quieter," Jac said angrily.

"Sorry," Johnny said walking back in, "Here is one hot chocolate," Johnny said giving Jac the cardboard cup, "And here is one nice bag full of shortbread."

"Thank you," Jac said sitting up, "Does it have whipped cream and sprinkles?"

"I double checked," Johnny answered, "Now," Johnny sat down and pulled her into him.

"What are you?" Jac asked confused.

"Comforting you," Johnny said stroking her hair and he took his hand away and began to rub her back, "How's this?" he asked as he felt Jac relax.

"It's nice," Jac said feeling relaxed, "Why you doing this?"

"Because I want to make sure you're comfortable," Johnny said he then moved up to her shoulders, "This is the best bit about being pregnant… you get me running after you."

"You're going to regret saying that," Jac said smiling lightly as Johnny's strong hands moved in circular motions on her shoulders.

"No I won't," Johnny said, "Don't leave that shortbread laying around if Ms Campbell comes up here."

"I know you told me," Jac said, "Least I haven't tried to suck up to her."

"It's not sucking up," Johnny said and he put on an insulted tone, "We have something in common."

Jac laughed entertained at how he found her being half Scottish such an interest, "Just because she's half of what you are… she's not going to give you special treatment."

"I know… I'm not saying she's going too I just find it cool how we have something in common," Johnny then went down to her lower back he used his fist to gently roll across her lower back, "This make you feel any better?"

"Yeah," Jac said subconsciously she looked really relaxed, "It is."

"Good… but unfortuantley I have to get back on shift," Johnny took his hands away, "Now you need to go back to sleep I'll wake you up in an hour OK," he kissed Jac again on the forehead, "Slept tight don't let the bed bugs bite."

"You've been the only bed bug in my life," Jac said smiling Johnny opened the door and walked back onto the ward.

"All sorted?" Mo asked Johnny.

"She's gonna be sleeping like a bairn," Johnny said, "Just think not long now."

"I know," Mo said happily, "A tiny Maconie… I bet she'll have Jac's hair but your eyes."

"No she'll have Jac's features all over," Johnny said proudly.

…

"Right," Edward said walking into Serena and Ric's office, "Ric's busy on the ward… what do you want me to do?" Edward asked.

"Remember when you used to rub my tummy?" Serena asked Edward grinned and folded his arms Serena knew that grin too well.

"I do," Edward answered, "Would you like me to do that?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"I bet you're loving this," Serena said standing up, "You always liked it when I was ill."

"Only because it meant you were less bossy," Edward laughed he sat down, "Lie down then," he patted his lap.

Walking over Serena got as comfy as she could, "Please be gentle," Serena ordered as Edward placed his hand on her stomach he began to do massage circles, "Do you think that Elliot is trying to get with my mum?" Serena asked she sounded less tense and more relaxed.

"Urmm... can't say I haven't noticed," Edward laughed he then placed his other hand on her stomach, and moved them up and down in a massage way, "Why?"

"He spends all his free time with her it's cute… but weird," Serena answered she was beginning to feel the pain ease, "Keep doing that."

"I know," Edward said laughing, "So what were you and Jac talking about earlier?"

"None of your business," Serena answered harshly causing a cramp to happen but the pressure being applied eased it, "Now you know why I keep a hot water bottle here," Serena looked up at Edward, Edward made a confused face but then an O shape appeared.

"I didn't mean to insult you that day," Edward had found the hot water bottle and didn't put two and two together, instead he joked about her getting old which landed him in her bad books, "I didn't put two and two together I'm sorry."

"I guessed," Serena tilted an eyebrow, "Considering you bolted the moment I glared."

"I thought you were going to kill me," Edward admitted, "You had that look in your eye."

"Am I really that terrifying?" Serena didn't know sometimes how scary she could actually be, Edward said nothing but kept on rubbing her stomach, "I asked you a question."

Edward still didn't say anything and she knew that act too well it was either because he didn't want to hurt her feelings or he was feeling guilty, "You're sometimes a bit…intimidating."

"Oh," Serena said frowning, "I don't realise."

"I know you don't," Edward slowed down massaging, "Want me to stop?" Edward asked Serena shook her head, "So have you booked an appointment with Mr T?"

"I've got one tomorrow morning," Serena answered sighing, "I've got a feeling he's going to stutter through all of it."

"You'll be fine," Edward said smiling and he tucked some hair behind her left ear, "Feel any better?"

"Yeah," Serena answered, "Who said you could stop?" Serena asked suddenly realising he was no longer rubbing her stomach.

"Just lay down for a bit… try and relax," Edward suggested, "Like I said Ric is busy no one will walk in," Serena tried to relax but the pain was returning.

"And like I said unless there's an emergency," Serena repeated she crouched in as another pain hit her.

"Breath through it," Edward advised, "Like Mr Ryson said remember?"

"Easy for you to say," Serena grumbled, "You're not the one with your womb falling out."

Edward placed his hands back on her stomach realising him stopping had caused her discomfort, "I'd be worried if I had a womb to be honest."

"You know what I meant," Serena frowned but her eyes softened as the massage did it's job, "I best go see my mum soon."

"We can go up soon if you want?" Edward suggested.

"Not just yet… you're making me comfortable," Serena admitted Edward kissed the top of her head and laughed, "What's so funny?"

"It's just you," Edward answered, "You're making me laugh."

**A/N: OK very long chapter but it's late haha 2:15am! I didn't realise the time Sunday went way too quick for me been working on this chapter for most of the day thank you to anyone who reads and reviews (: let me know what you think! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Haha spoke about feminism in Media today and when the guys in my class went on about how women should look I nearly ripped their heads off, which made me think of the time Serena said to Harry, "Enough of the casual sexism please." So anyway if there's any feminism in this it will be because of the Media lesson. **

Serena walked up to Obs and Gynane and booked herself in, "Serena Campbell I have an appointment for nine o'clock."

The receptionist took her details and told her to sit down, "Mr Thompson will be with you very soon."

Serena walked over to the waiting chairs and picked up a Heat magazine and flicked through it, reading an article about Victoria Beckham and her latest fashion show then an article about Angelina Jolie how she promotes femininity which Serena smiled about one thing she had always been positive about and liked to make it known. She recalled saying to Jac Naylor on her first day at Holby, _'Too many men at the top, us girls should stick together.' _And she made her presence known but since joining not only has she dropped the 'St George's Robot' title she's softened a lot. St George's is a massive hospital so being involved with patients and their problems was a no, no because with dashing between huge wards and numerous staircases having a good beside manner was not known.

"Serena Campbell?" Mr T said nervously Serena put down the magazine and stood up, "Right this way," he leant on the door.

"Well unless you're planning on having our meeting right here, where else would we be?" Serena walked in and sat on the chair.

"Right of course," Mr T sat in the chair, "When you expressed your concerns to me yesterday on the phone, I said to you how we might need to a new Explorative Laparoscopy I believe this is the best way to find out what is going on."

"Isn't it obvious?" Serena asked one arm on the arm rest and her right elbow perched on the other arm rest with one finger tapping her cheek.

"Ms Campbell," Mr T sat forward, "The amount of pain you are experiencing is a sign of the Endometriosis growing another stage."

"You've done your homework," Serena said sarcastically, "Right when are you wanting to explore me then?"

"Well I have a slot tomorrow at twelve o'clock," Mr T said he noticed the discomfort on Serena's face, "Unless that's too soon."

Serena not wanting to seem like a scared little girl in front of a wimpy Gynaecologist well maybe he wasn't as wimpy as he came across, she put it down to herself and Jac Naylor not exactly being the most kind hearted of women, "No it's fine," Serena painted a smile across her face.

"And I would strongly advise fourty-eight hours rest," Mr T advised carefully, "Well you know why."

"One day is enough for me," Serena stood up, "I'll see you at twelve tomorrow… thank you."

Mr T held out his hand but Serena raised an eyebrow Mr T looked embarrassed, "OK I'll see you at twelve."

…

Jac woke up in her office she shot up, "Maconie!" Jac stormed out of her office, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"We tried," Mo said grinning, "But you were out like a light… you've become quite a heavy sleeper."

"Well considering I have a baby growing inside me," Jac walked over to the desk and leant against it.

"Oh your bestie is going to be joining us for a bit," Mo said Jac looked confused, "Ms Campbell."

"Oh," Jac said, "Why?"

"Mr Dean in bed five I'm concerned about his abdominal pains I had to call her because Michael and Mr Griffin are busy," Mo explained, "So you can continue your girly little chat."

"Like I said yesterday back off her," Jac said angrily.

"Wow you really are best friends, next you'll be sharing synchronized periods… obviously after Janny junior is born," Mo walked to go check on Adrienne, "Morning Adrienne."

"Morning dear," Adrienne said, "So how am I doing today?"

"Very well," Mo said happily, "Trust me you're in safe hands with Ms Naylor… well when she's not on a hormonal trip."

"I heard that," Jac said in a sing-song tone.

"Aww did I upset you?" Mo joked but Jac suddenly went very angry, "Right… sorry."

"Careful you sound like you care," Jac said sarcastically.

"Keep palling with a St George's Robot you'll end up one yourself," Mo said but she then realised who was near her, "Sorry."

"You do realise you're in presence of Serena's mother?" Jac reminded Mo.

"Hence why I said sorry," Mo argued.

"Anyway it was John Harrowman who started the nickname off do you research," Jac suddenly grabbed hold of the bed in pain.

"Jac?" Mo tried to stabilize her, "Alright breathe."

Jac breathed out and leant her head down, "Get off me," she batted Mo's hand away, "I'm fine."

"I'm getting Johnny," Mo went to walk off but Jac grabbed her wrist.

"No don't if you do," she breathed in again, "He'll just panic… alright he doesn't need it."

"Jac look at you," Mo said she pulled her back over to the nurses station desk, "What's going on?"

Jac looked down at her growing belly, "I don't know," then she went in panic mode, "What if it's the baby?!"

"Jac calm down," Mo said trying to soothe Jac who was now shaking, "OK calm down."

"Pregnancy is supposed to help… it's making it worse," Jac was shaking Mo regretted what she had asked, "Mo what if it's the baby?"

"Listen," Mo guided her to a chair, "Maconie Junior is going to be as strong as you Jac."

Jac suddenly found herself admitting to Mo something she hadn't done with Johnny, "I'm scared," Jac looked down ashamed.

"I know," Mo offered Jac a hug but when Jac didn't take it she hugged her anyway, "But listen," she rubbed Jac's back, "You'll be fine Jac."

"What if… what if I'm a rubbish parent?" Jac asked Mo held her tighter, "What if I don't bond… what if I can't?"

"Jac," Mo pulled away, "Listen to me… if anyone has the potential to be a good mum it's you," Mo then got out a tissue, "Come on let's dry those eyes."

"I'm not a child," Jac took the tissue, "Thank you."

Mo smiled and rubbed Jac's arm, "You'll be alright Jac… and you won't be alone you're gonna have Johnny, me of course Auntie Mo is not missing a second and you'll have Uncle Sacha and Michael."

"Uncle Michael will insist on taking her to America," Jac laughed, "Have you heard anyone else call him Yankee Doodle?" Jac asked curiously.

"No only Serena," Mo had to think, "Do you know why?"

"Apparently he winds her up with 'Rena' so she winds him up with 'Yankee Doodle'," Jac explained.

"Yankee Doodle I like that," Mo stood up straight, "Right are you OK now?"

"Don't tell Johnny," Jac said desperately, "Please."

Mo smiled in understanding, "If you ever want any pregnancy talks just come find me yeah?" Mo said.

"Oh yeah because I'm so cliché," Jac joked Mo then got out some Maltezers, "Gimmie some please!"

She spilled some onto the table, "You're not alone Jac," Mo reminded her, "We're all here for you."

Jac rolled the Maltezers onto her hand she then softened at what Mo said, "Thank you… oh what's wrong with me?" Jac said she then felt tears, "Give me strength."

"Hormones," Mo reminded her, "I'll leave you too it," she then walked back over to Adrienne, "Sorry about that."

"Don't be… you done a good job there," Adrienne said kindly.

"Yeah well I've learnt how to deal with a hormonal Jac Naylor… just feed her Maltezers," Mo joked.

"Serena was the same… I'm surprised we made it out alive," Adrienne said.

"Really?" Serena appeared behind Adrienne and Mo exchanged looks, "You needed to…" she felt another pain coming, "You needed me?" Mo was giving her a funny look, "Well?"

"Patient in bed five I'm concerned about his abdominal pains, could you take a look?" Mo asked Serena who still looked pale.

"I'll take a look," Serena walked over Mo followed, "I'd appreciate it if you did not discuss my personal life with my mother."

"Sorry," Mo knew better than to argue back she didn't work with Serena, Jac maybe she could argue with but she had worked with her for over a year and she knew Jac, "I won't do it again."

"Quite right," Serena said, "You've got some tenderness FBCs, Us and Es, WBCs and let's have an abdominal X-Ray."

"Urmm the list is backed up," Johnny said finally walking in with a coffee Mo gave him a "really" look, "Don't worry I'm drinking before speaking to her."

"Good," Mo said she then saw Serena tense up, "Ms Campbell are you OK?"

Serena felt annoyed that Mo had seen her experience a cramp and it was worse, because they worked with Jac twenty-four seven and they both knew about her condition, "I'm fine," Serena lied.

"You don't look good doc," the patient in bed five said, "You're looking pale."

Just as she thought the pain went away another one hit her like a crashing wave, "Ahhhh!" Serena screamed out loud by complete accident making everyone look, she had to kneel to the ground her eyes were prickling she then felt two arms around her.

"Right up you get," Johnny said Serena didn't have the strength to slap his hand away, Johnny looked at Mo and Jac and even Serena's mother. She couldn't talk the cramp was rushing through her and not going away, "Over you come," Johnny sat her down on the chair Jac usually occupied.

Serena leant her head on the desk and used her hand to rub her abdomen she felt embarrassed, Jac had been forced to carry on with the examination. Johnny handed her some water, "Thank you," Serena whispered.

"Do you need me to get anyone?" Johnny asked.

"What so someone can hold my hand?" Serena asked sarcastically, "No thank you."

Johnny walked away to join Mo and Jac, "Something's not right."

"Really never would've guessed," Mo said sarcastically, "Shall we get Edward?" Mo heard Jac snort out of laughter.

"Yeah do that she'll kill you," Jac said, "Right get him booked for an abdominal X-Ray and also let's do a ECG I'm concerned about the heart palpitations."

"I'm on death's door aren't I?" The patient asked.

"Not yet," Jac said walking away she pulled her hair out of the stethoscope.

"Sorry about her," Johnny said to the patient, "Jac you can't say that!"

"It's the truth," Jac shrugged she then had to quickly get into the chair at the nurses station, "Ohhh."

"I best get back down to AAU," Serena stood up feeling a little dizzy.

"Not until we've had a chat," Jac said, "Serena if it's that bad… I hate to say it but you might need to go see Thompson."

"I've been to see him this morning," Serena turned to look at Jac, "I've been," she stopped talking when Elliot walked across but turned to greet Adrienne, "I've been booked in for an Explorative Laparoscopy at twelve tomorrow."

"Then why the hell are you working?!" Jac asked shocked but then she realised she was being very hypercritical, "I can't talk but… you're going to be nil by mouth-"

"Yes Jac I am aware of that," Serena snapped making the young consultant glare, "Sorry."

"When's your pre-op?" Jac asked.

"Thompson phoned me as I left the building it's at twelve today," Serena answered, "You know you were right… it bloody is unfair we spend our days here working ourselves to the ground for what? To be rewarded with pain for the rest of our live!"

"Serena Campbell Satan approaching," Jac carried on their little joke from earlier, "Want me to get rid of him?"

Too late he approached the two consultants, "Why you up here?" Edward asked confused.

"They needed someone to do an abdominal examination," Serena answered, "Why you up here?"

"I was looking for you," Edward walked over to the two females, "Want a coffee or something?"

"I can't," Serena answered Edward frowned his eyebrows, "I can't."

…

After Serena left to get back down to AAU Johnny took the opportunity to talk to Jac, "So Ms Naylor," Johnny said tapping her back.

"So Nurse Maconie," Jac retorted.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Johnny asked, "I was going to wake you…but you looked so peaceful."

"Yes wasn't very smart was that?" Jac raised an eyebrow, "You should've woke me."

"How's your pains?" Johnny asked.

"Better," Jac answered, "Thanks."

"Jac what's wrong?" Johnny asked he saw something different in her eyes, "You don't look your normal self."

Jac then found herself opening up to Johnny, "What if she doesn't make it Johnny?" Jac asked sadly Johnny moved closer to Jac, "I keep dreaming about her… she's there but then the next minute she's… gone and…" Jac trailed off unable to finish Johnny being the man he is took her face in his hands, "Don't Johnny."

"Listen to me," Johnny said kindly, "We can do this Jac and our little girl is going to be a fighter… anyone born from Jac Naylor is bound to be a fighter."

"I thought any product of my womb has an evens chance of being the anti-Christ," Jac repeated the exact words Johnny said that day.

"I didn't mean that Jac," Johnny said he felt hot water drip onto his thumb, using his thumb he wiped away the tears, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

"Johnny you're such an idiot," Jac said Johnny didn't know whether to feel hurt or confused, "But you're my idiot… you're our baby's idiot."

"I don't know what those hormones are doing to you… but I like it," Johnny said he took his hands away from his face, "Now let's get back to work."

…

Edward grabbed Serena by her upper arm before she had time to get ready for theatre, "Edward!" Serena exclaimed but he pulled her into her and Ric's office.

"What did Mr T say?" Edward asked he sat on the sofa, Serena mirrored.

"I'm booked in for an Explorative Laparoscopy tomorrow at twelve," Serena twiddled with her fingers, "He thinks it's upped a stage."

Edward put his arm around her Serena didn't shake him off, "When's your pre-op?"

"Today at twelve," Serena answered, "I… had a bad cramp up on Darwin Nurse Maconie, Ms Effanga and Jac all saw."

"Oh dear," Edward said, "How bad was it?"

"Bought me to the ground," Serena answered going very red, "Even mum saw how embarrassing."

"Don't worry," Edward said gently, "Would you like me there tomorrow?"

"I'm a big girl I can handle it," Serena stopped talking and leant down, Edward rubbed her back and waited for her to compose herself, "Sorry," she sat back up.

"Don't be stupid," Edward rested his head on her shoulder, "OK you've got nothing to be sorry for."

"I might ask Michael to cover me in theatre," Serena admitted defeat, "You never heard me say that."

Edward got off the sofa and knelt down, "Would you like me to tell Michael?"

"What and make me look like a wimp no thank you," Serena leant forward again then a knock at the door made them jump, Edward jumped onto the desk, "Yes?"

"Ah Rena," Michael walked in closing the door he noticed how pale and drained she looked, "Are you OK?"

"Michael I have a small favour to ask," Serena stood up trying to avoid the pain about to come, "Could you cover me for me in theatre?"

"Why?" Michael asked frowning.

"I'm feeling a little under the weather," Serena answered going red then again the crashing wave of pain hit her again, "Ahh!" Serena physically couldn't stand up, then without warning the area around her went black and she woke up on her office sofa, "Please tell I didn't just faint."

"If I said no that would lying," Edward said Serena opened her eyes to find both Michael and Edward knelt down next to her.

"Geez Rena since when do you pass out? Or do a Naylor in that case," Michael asked looking concerned.

"I don't know," Serena answered, "What's the time?" Serena asked worried about missing her pre-op.

"Relax it's only ten o'clock," Michael said, "Why?"

"Doesn't matter," Serena still was seeing stars in her eyes, "How embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it," Michael said using her thigh as a support whilst he stood up, "I'm covering you in theatre."

"Thank you," Serena said, "Yankee Doodle."

"Anytime Rena," Michael grinned and walked out.

…

Twelve o'clock for Serena approached too quickly, she tried to avoid both Michael who each time he saw her she felt his eyes on her, "You made it," Mr T said nervously to Serena.

"Well I'm known for my time keeping," Serena entered the room where a nurse who reminded her of someone at St George's stood there.

"Serena Campbell?" the nurse asked grinning, "Oh my god I can't believe it's you."

"Sorry?" Serena frowned trying to remember who she was.

"Isabel Wilson," Isabel said happily, "I worked at St George's with you."

"Oh urr," Serena tried to remember.

"Hey remember Imelda Cousins?" Isabel asked laughing, "Oh and also James and what's her name… Amelia?"

"Yes I remember," Serena huffed as much as she liked James and loved Amelia she wasn't in the mood, "Look I do have a job can we get this over and done with."

"Of course," Mr T said, "Can you fill out this form?" he handed her the clipboard with the form on.

"No I'm incapable of holding a pen," Serena snatched the clipboard and pen from Mr T. Serena spent ten minutes filling out the form, "There and I even signed it before hand so you wouldn't have to ask me," Serena handed the clipboard back with a patronising tone.

"Right because you react funny to Anaesthesia I'd like you to stay in overnight," Mr T expressed his concern and he stepped back.

"Fine," Serena folded her arms, "Anything else?" Mr T shook his head, "Great just get on with my blood test."

"I'd like you to not eat or drink any-"

"Yes I know god you're forgetting I am a surgeon here," Serena spat, "So take my blood then."

Isabel took the blood and then got it sent off to the lab, "So what made you take a job at Holby?" Isabel asked Serena.

"I could ask you the same thing," Serena retorted, "I needed a change."

Isabel smiled lightly, "Shame I bet you're missed over there."

"Doubt it," Serena looked down and sighed, "Anything else I need to be asked?"

"Yes actually," Mr T sat down and breathed in, "Do you understand what we're going to do?"

"Really? Out of all the questions in the world you ask a surgeon if I understand what you're going to do?" Serena asked sarcastically making Mr T go red, "Well if that's it then can I go?"

Mr T stood up, "Of course I'll see you tomorrow at twelve we'll be in touch with blood test result."

"No point," Serena walked out and breathed in she was feeling nervous, like last time. Only person she could think to talk to was either Edward or her mother.

…

Serena walked back up to Darwin, "How'd your pre-op go?" Jac asked as she was on her lunch break.

"Thompson insulted my intelligence, I got reunited with the most annoying nurse from St George's, I was made to fill out a pointless form oh and wait for this… I had to have blood taken from me," Serena answered laughing.

"You should stop working you're on nil by mouth," Jac then hid her baguette, "Lucky for you I'm not that hungry."

"Uh-huh," Serena said nodded she had seen right through Jac, "I need to talk to my mother."

Jac smiled and walked back to the desk picking out the healthy parts of the baguette she decided, that since her body was craving crap what was the point in salad?

Serena walked over to her mum and sat on the chair, "Hello mum."

"Feeling better?" Adrienne asked Serena knew what she meant, "I saw your… incident earlier."

"Better thank you," Serena said she hadn't noticed how shaky her voice sounded.

"Rena," Adrienne said scolding her daughter gently, "Is it that Endrometris or whatever it's called again?"

"Endometriosis mum," Serena corrected, "Yes it is," Serena decided to confined in her mother, "I'm going for a Explorative Laparoscopy tomorrow."

"Again?" Adrienne asked remembering the last time, "Where?"

"Here I had a condition with Thompson though he keeps his mouth shut," Serena explained Adrienne laughed lightly, "It seems that the higher up I get in the hospital the more my own decisions have to be questioned… if I went private it'll be a bit hypercritical so the Holby grapevine will probably start whispering soon."

"Are you nervous?" Adrienne asked, "And don't lie to me… I know when you're lying."

"I am a bit," Serena admitted, "I think it's more of the wait than the surgery."

"You know now how patients feel," Adrienne said, "Maybe you might get a better beside manner."

"It's gotten better," Serena admitted, "Being a smaller environment makes it easier to… let's say…get to know people."

"Instead of being a St George's Robot," Adrienne added, "You still need to work on it though my darling, if I can survive bowel surgery, hernia removal and a chest drain complication then you can survive the lapiscopy thing."

"Laparoscopy mum," Serena corrected again, "You're right, you're completely right here's my going on about a small incision and then there's you who's survived major surgeries… I'm just being silly."

"Look at me," Adrienne said but when Serena didn't look at her Adrienne turned her daughter's face to her, "It's OK to be scared or nervous… you don't need to feel ashamed."

Serena looked down ashamed of her stupidity, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Adrienne said gently, "Now tell me does Elliot have a wife or a girlfriend?" hearing that made Serena laugh.

"He split from his recent girlfriend she was a glamorous yank," Serena answered, "I'm surprised Michael didn't try it on with her."

"He's the American right?" Adrienne asked, "The one you call Yankee Doodle?"

"He calls me Rena to wind me up I call him Yankee Doodle to wind him up," Serena explained, "Anyway please don't tell me you like Professor Hope?"

"He's a lovely man…always offers me a doughnut in the morning and sits with me when no one can," Adrienne smiled fondly, "Lovely smile."

Serena laughed, "I'll speak to Ms Naylor to find out… her, Scotland The Brave and Ms Effanga have a knack for that kind of thing."

"You'll be OK Rena," Adrienne said smiling, "You're Serena Imogen McKinnie remember that."

"Your middle name is Imogen?" Johnny asked whilst putting anti-bacterial gel on his hands.

"Yes," Serena answered.

"My husband wanted her name to be an Imogen, I was fixated on Serena so we made a deal I got to choose first name, he got to choose middle," Adrienne explained.

"Meet in the middle good idea," Johnny said smiling, "I've got a feeling Jac and myself are going to have different views on names."

"You choose the middle name Ms Naylor's doing the carrying," Adrienne said to Johnny, "Unless you both agree on first names."

"I want Celtic she wants English," Johnny laughed, "It's going to be a long decision… how did you and Edward decide?" Johnny asked Serena.

Serena sighed heavily, "The name just came to me and he liked it… not much debating."

"Lucky Edward," Adrienne mouthed to Johnny, "I dread to think what your debate would've been like."

Serena rolled her eyes, "Anyway did you want something Nurse Maconie?"

"Obs," Johnny answered.

…

Mo walked over to Jac with a box full of doughnuts, "Want one?" Mo offered Jac looked into the box.

"Are you trying to make me explode?" Jac asked.

"No just offering," Mo said taking one out and biting into it, "So have you and Johnny finished your Celtic/English name debate?"

"Nope," Jac answered, "He's dead set on naming her something like Isobel or Flora," Jac said some of the names Johnny had hinted her with.

"Why not meet in the middle?" Mo suggested, "One of you choose the first name and the other chooses the middle name."

"Because if I allow Johnny choosing the first name he'd spell in Gaelic," Jac said and Mo nodded in agreement.

"And if you allow him to choose the middle name he'd still spell it in Gaelic," Mo said tilted her head to the side, "Face it Jac Maconie Junior has Scottish blood in her he's going to want to make sure we know about it."

"He gave me this the other day," Jac held up a book called One Hundred Female Celtic Names, "That is how desperate he is."

"Give him a break Jac he's just excited," Mo said, "I've got something for you…when I saw it I immediately thought of you," Mo ducked under the desk and pulled out a New Look bag and handed it to Jac, "Look inside."

Jac looked inside the bag and reveled a grey tank top with pink writing saying: Hands Off The Bump. The design had two pink hand prints on, "Really?" Jac said an eyebrow raised.

"Put it on," Mo said practically begging, "Go on Jac." Mo's kindness led Jac to doing something she had never done before, she gave Mo a hug an actual hug, "Jac are you feeling OK?" Mo asked concerned by the sudden hug.

"Thank you," Jac said, "I'll put it on later."

"You should get pregnant more-" Mo then realised how insensitive that sounded, "Oh Jac I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," Jac said she then felt her eyes grow, "Urmm Mo…"

"Yes?" Mo asked.

"Urmm what does a baby kicking feel like?" Jac asked her belly was feeling like bubbles.

"Does it feel like bubbles?" Mo asked Jac nodded, "Johnny Mac!"

Johnny ran over, "What is it?" Johnny asked frantically.

"Put your hand there quickly," Jac said Johnny bravely put his hand on her bump his eyes grew with delight, "She moved."

"That's amazing!" Johnny said feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, "Hello wee one I'm your daddy."

"Johnny I said you can feel not talk," Jac said taking his hand away, "Now go before my hormones change."

…

Serena had gone back down to AAU again avoiding Michael as he took his break, "Rena stop avoiding me," Michael said, "I'm not going to tell anyone."

Serena stopped and turned on her heel to face Michael, "If you dare tell anyone what happened you'll regret it."

Edward dashed over, "Everything OK?" He asked.

"Fine," Serena walked into her office and sat at her desk she couldn't even take painkillers because of her operation tomorrow, the butterflies in her stomach were creeping up the same feeling she had when she was first diagnosed.

"She just snapped at me I done nothing wrong," Michael said holding his hands up, "She's worried I'm going to tell someone about her…" Michael stopped talking as Mary-Claire walked past, "Collapsing."

"Understandable you know what Serena's like," Edward said to Michael, "She hates not being in control of her own body and mind."

"Well I best get back to her theatre list," Michael said, "I won't tell anyone… even people like Serena have feelings."

Serena had to lie down on the sofa her sitting upright was not working, "Ahhh," she whispered.

Edward knocked and walked in, "Hey… how'd your pre-op go?"

"Patronising, annoying," Serena answered, "Take your pick."

"He means well," Edward said sitting on the arm rest, "I can always come with you tomorrow."

"Yeah do that it'll give Thompson the wrong idea and he's very friendly with Ms Effanga who without meaning to opens her mouth in the wrong places at the wrong time," Serena sat up a bit so Edward could sit down.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Edward asked knowing how she was last time, "Obviously because you know what happens it's not as scary."

"I'm fine," Serena felt the butterflies come back in her stomach, "I don't need you holding my hand."

"Is Thompson keeping you in afterwards?" Edward asked.

"Because of my funny reaction to Anaesthetic he wants to keep me in," Serena answered, "Great just what I need."

"Lucky for you I'm on the night shift again," Edward said grinning, "So you'll have Satan to keep you company all night."

"Help me," Serena groaned to the ceiling.

**A/N: OK so it's 1am again! Been working on this since 6pm in between other stuff haha. I enjoyed writing this chapter let me know what you think! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wasn't a very good morning this morning whilst walking to my classes I fell over and bumped my head badly, now I have a headache and feel a bit icky ): but to make myself feel better I thought I'd type the latest chapter so enjooooooy (: **

Next day Serena walked into work she was hoping to avoid Edward because if he was anything he was like last time, he was going to be a nightmare. Last time before her first Explorative Laparoscopy he forced her to either her office or go down to the Obs and Gynae at St George's. She crept into AAU, "Morning Ms Campbell," Harry said attracting Edward's attention, Edward gave her a serious look the one he gave her last time, "Morning to you too Harry, how are you this morning?" Harry said walking off a little annoyed he had been ignored.

"I'll be back in five," Edward said to his patient he then stepped towards Serena, "Why are you doing ward rounds?"

"Because else I'll be climbing the walls," Serena answered Edward frowned, "Don't… I know that look."

With a second thought he grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her into the staff room, "You should not be doing anything."

"And like I said I'll start climbing the walls," Serena folded her arms and glared.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday, you're about to go into a minor op and you want to be working?" Edward asked sitting down and he rubbed his forehead, "I don't understand you."

"For the last time like I said else I'd be climbing the walls," Serena said angrily she was hungry and a hungry Serena at work was never good.

"You are not doing ward rounds!" Edward shouted slamming his hand on the table, making Serena jump backwards.

"It's my body I have every right to do what I want," Serena sat down slightly shaking at Edward's outburst, "OK."

Edward leant forward he felt bad; he rarely raised his voice at anyone, "Sorry."

"You never shout," Serena said quietly, "That's usually me."

"Reversing rolls today," Edward said jokingly Serena smiled lightly, "Now… please Serena," Serena sat back and folded her arms, "Just prepare yourself."

"I know what they're going to do," Serena said childishly Edward shook his head at her tone, "Will you… will you be there when I wake up?" Serena knew she didn't need to ask she had a feeling he would've been there without her asking.

"You know I will," Edward answered, "You'll be OK."

"I wouldn't be going under the knife if I wasn't OK would I?" Serena asked she sighed heavily, "I don't know why I feel so nervous."

"I'd be more worried if you weren't nervous," Edward stood up Serena looked up at him, "Now get yourself down to Obs and Gynae."

"I'm going, I'm going," Serena stood up, "Oh Ric might not be too happy… I've left him my theatre list."

"Why don't you just tell him?" Edward suggested, "That way he can't be annoyed with you."

"Because it's nobody else's business," Serena walked out and made her way out of AAU, "Ughh," she grabbed her stomach, she couldn't even get any water just great!

"Ms Campbell," Hanssen said getting some water.

"Mr Hanssen," Serena said feeling slightly annoyed at the Swede, it wasn't fair how he was allowed to drink at his own will and yet she wasn't even allowed water with the risk of her stomach contents pouring over the theatre floor.

"Good day Ms Campbell," Hanssen said whilst walking off, Serena shook her head he was a strange, strange man.

"Oh believe me I've had better," Serena whispered just then a familiar red head approached her, "Ah Ms Naylor."

"Thought we could walk to Obs and Gynae together," Jac suggested Serena nodded and they walked side by side, "Like I said to Johnny I knew Thompson would be on my back the moment I needed new painkillers."

Serena sighed heavily, "I don't know why I feel so nervous… it's like my stomach is twisting."

"You're about to find out whether your Endo has gotten to a bigger stage, you have a right to be nervous," Jac and Serena got into the lift, "Are you having to stay in?"

"I react funny to anaesthesia as in I'm either angry or really emotional when I wake up… and I end up vomiting," Serena saw Jac's lips twinge, "It's not funny."

"I can't imagine you crying when waking up," Jac said laughing, "Angry yes… crying no you got someone to be there when you wake up?"

"Edward," Serena answered Jac's lips twitched again, "Shut up," they reached Obs and Gynae, "Have fun in your meeting."

"Good luck Serena," Jac said and Serena gave her a thank you nod.

…

After the hour long meeting with Mr T Jac stepped out, she was greeted by the familiar Scottish nurse, "Johnny."

"Jac," Johnny said, "I see you haven't wore the tank top yet?"

"It's underneath," Jac lifted up her scrub top a bit Johnny laughed at the writing, "You better listen to the top as well."

"Oh of course," Johnny said holding the door open for Jac, "Sorry I got Mr T on your case."

"You can make up for it by making me a hot chocolate and buying me a muffin," Jac said and they made their way to Darwin.

…

Edward couldn't take his mind off Serena he was worried for her, she was never that nervous and it worried him, "I'm not filling in for her… I've got a load of patients myself," Ric said, normally Edward would sympathise but he felt protective over her.

"It's not her fault," Edward blurted out causing Ric to frown, "She's had to be somewhere."

"Where?" Ric asked.

"Just… somewhere," Edward answered trying to avoid telling him, "So just leave her alone."

"She owes me big time," Ric walked away grumbling, Edward still kept his mind on Serena.

…

It was time Serena was laid down in Anaesthetics, "Cortex, Minor calyces, Renal Artery… Renal…" Serena then slipped away into a forced slumber.

"Poor woman is riddled with the stuff," The surgeon conducting the op said, "Look at it," the screen showed severe stage four Endometriosis, "Defiantly is stage four."

"No wonder she's been in so much pain," The registrar said.

"We'll get the images sent back to Thompson and then he can deliver the bad news," The surgeon said, "Let's stitch her up."

"Surely we can remove some of it?" the registar asked.

"She didn't agree too removal only for explorative," The surgeon began to stitch up the three small incisions.

…

Jac was walking around Darwin going mad because Johnny was keeping his eyes on her, "He's doing exactly what Edward done to Serena," Jac jumped as Adrienne spoke.

"It's driving me crazy," Jac said sitting down in the chair, "He just won't leave alone… one of these days his testicles are going to be squashed… I would've gone down to AAU but I can't keep running off whenever he drives me nuts."

"You're lucky to have such nice colleagues," Adrienne said, "St George's people kept to their own wards none of your family unit thing."

"Oh we keep to our own here it's just I worked on Keller and AAU for a while back in the day," Jac explained.

"At St George's you're assigned to one ward and that's it," Adrienne explained Jac looked confused, "Oh believe me St George's is not a teaching hospital."

"Holby City defiantly is," Jac said in a moan, "I always get stuck with the annoying F1s… because I'm 'inspiring'."

Adrienne laughed, "Did Serena ever tell you about her F1?" Jac shook her head, "Lovely girl Amelia Jones joined when Serena was about six months pregnant."

"I can only imagine what she had to go through," Jac joked.

"Serena put Amelia through her paces. Shouted at her a few times, gave her advice when needed and because Amelia's mum was a midwife she had learnt a few tricks. Please don't tell Rena I told you any of this she'll be very embarrassed," Adrienne looked at Jac, "Did you see Serena before she went into theatre?"

"Oh I… I'd rather not land her in it," Jac said but Adrienne gave her the 'tell me' look, "She was a bit nervous."

"I'm afraid she's not going to get good news," Adrienne said Jac sighed, "Sorry I shouldn't be putting this on you."

"Well it's either talk about this or allow Johnny to drive me up the wall," Jac sat back, "I'm sure she'll tell you."

"This is Serena we're on about, she'd rather keep it in and take her anger out on others," Adrienne saw Jac nod in agreement.

Jac decided to change the subject, "I see you and Elliot getting along."

"Oh he's lovely," Adrienne said smiling, "Always happy to talk."

"Yeah he's like a dad too me," Jac said making Adrienne grin, "And there's the hormones again."

…

Serena woke up with a start not on a familiar ward, she was happy least no one from Keller or AAU wouldn't see her. The sign of the ward read: Lilly-Rose Ward she realised she was thankfully still on the Obs and Gynae ward, she felt a hand on her hair, "Told you I'd be here," Edward said grinning. Serena was disorientated then she felt sick, Edward grabbed a cardboard kidney dish and rubbed her back, "Finished? Feeling dizzy?" Serena nodded to both, "Feeling sore?"

"Stomach's hurting," Serena answered in a childish tone which made Edward smile lightly, he always found it quite cute.

"Well no wonder you've been prodded and poked," Edward joked, "Do you want any pain relief?" Edward asked he took her hand, "Or do you want peace and quiet?"

"Peace and quiet," Serena answered closing her eyes, "Stay with me."

"You honestly think I'd leave you?" Edward asked Serena stayed quiet, Edward stroked her hair, "Don't forget I'm keeping you company tonight."

"Oh lord help me," Serena grumbled, "Do you think it's going to be bad news?" Serena asked.

"Let's face it Serena it's been bad these past few days," Edward said honestly.

"Oh thank you for that my little ray of sunshine, the light of my life," Serena said sarcastically Edward smiled, "Always such a source of comfort…it's not funny."

"I'm only being honest," Edward defended himself, "Listen… whatever happens you won't be alone."

"Don't give me the I'm here for you speech…it's so cliché," Serena sighed and felt tugging on her lower abdomen where the stitches are, "Ouch," she whispered but as always Edward heard.

"Serena take advantage of the pain relief," Edward ordered, "Else I'll make sure you do."

"You can't tell me what to do," Serena said childishly.

"Right now I'm a doctor and you're a patient…think I can," Edward was enjoying the reversed roles but he also felt concerned, "Rest OK… and if I see you back on AAU tomorrow they'll be trouble."

"Yeah, yeah," Serena glared.

"Do you want me to let your mum know you're OK?" Edward asked.

"You best tell her else she'll end up spilling to Ric or someone," Serena let go of his hand, "Whilst you're out… can you get me a tea please?"

"What to eat?" Edward asked, "And don't say nothing I know you far too well."

"Chocolate muffin?" Serena raised an eyebrow, "What?" she noticed a weird expression on Edward's face.

"Since when did you eat such unhealthy things?" Edward asked joking.

"Stressful times call for comfort food."

…

Returning from their Parental Classes Jac and Johnny were looking quite content, "How'd they go?" Mo asked she was wetting herself with excitement.

"Patronising," Jac answered she had replaced her scrub top with the tank top Mo had bought her, "I may have gave them the Jac Naylor version," Jac then saw Elliot holding the doughnut box, "I'll take that," she grabbed the box and sat on the desk chair, Elliot didn't know whether to laugh or give her the "I was going to eat those" look, "And whilst you're up," Jac said to Johnny, "You can get me hot chocolate chop, chop."

"Yes mam," Johnny saluted and walked off grinning he bumped into Edward, "Hey how's Ms Campbell? After yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Edward needed to be careful to not reveal anything.

"Yeah she collapsed up here," Johnny said, "I was just wondering if she's OK."

"She's fine," Edward walked away and into Darwin where Adrienne looked ready to ask a dozen questions, "Serena's awake."

"How is she?" Adrienne asked concerned.

"Sore, tired, feeling a bit unwell…but we won't find out anything for two days well she won't find anything out until then," Edward sat on the chair.

"Well make sure she doesn't overwork herself," Adrienne said to Edward, "I know what she's like."

"So do I," Edward added, "I told her if I see her on AAU tomorrow they'll be trouble."

Jac walked by eating the doughnuts, "What?" she asked Edward with a piece still in her mouth.

"You've got chocolate there," Edward indicated on his face, where it was on her face.

"Oh thanks," Jac wiped it away, "Oh how's Serena?" Jac walked over sitting on the other chair, "Oi," she said to her belly, "That hurt!"

"She's fine," Edward answered he was finding it hard not laugh, like Serena he saw so much of Serena in Jac it was like they were uncanny in personalities.

"Why are you laughing?" Jac asked glaring, "Ouch!" she said again to her belly, "Will you stop that… well we all know what she's playing when older… anyway sorry how's Serena?"

"Hopefully resting," Edward said, "But I know her far too well she'll try and move."

Jac couldn't say much she was back to work after one day, "Well she likes her work."

"Too much," Adrienne added, "Never takes a break."

"Surgeon's don't take breaks…" Jac tried to get comfortable Johnny walked back with her hot chocolate and muffin, "Thank you."

"No problem," Johnny said, "So what's this?" Johnny asked.

"Just having a chat," Edward answered.

"What's this Jac you planning to ditch Darwin for AAU? You're getting cozy with the AAU lot," Johnny joked but Jac just glared.

"Least I'm able to talk to Serena and Satan without getting asked if I'm ok every five seconds," Jac argued to Johnny.

"Satan you just called Edward Satan," Johnny looked confused.

"Oh sorry," Jac didn't realise she had called him that, "Anyway the only reason why I escape down there is because no one there asks me if I'm OK every five seconds."

"Bet if I asked Michael and Sacha to ask they would," Johnny folded his arms.

"You wouldn't dare," Jac glared which didn't work on Johnny anymore, "Curse you Johnny… don't you dare go to Michael or Sacha."

"Oh so you do agree if I asked them too they would?" Johnny asked, "I'll go ask them too the-" he got kneed in the testicles, "Ouch!" Johnny said in a high pitched voice.

"Serves you right," Jac said laughing at Johnny's pain, "Hey if you're lucky I might knee you again during labour so you can get a slight idea."

"I won't tell them," Johnny said composing himself, "Ouch."

Hearing Johnny and Jac argue brought back happy memories for Edward, he had petty little arguments back then with Serena he thought back to the time where himself and James wound her up so much when pregnant that she actually cried.

_Serena walked back looking pale and trying to avoiding vomiting again, "Must know every bathroom in this place by now Rena," James said winking and he drank his coffee. _

"_Shut up," Serena snapped but as the strong smell from James's coffee cup circled around her, she dashed off again._

"_Oh dear," Edward said grinning, "It's actually not very funny… but you're right she must know every bathroom by now."_

"_Considering she's bringing up her stomach contents every five seconds," James sat down laughing._

_Walking back again Serena sat as far away as possible, "Come near me James Vincent I will kill you."_

"_Oh trust me I do not tend to come near the dragon at this precise moment," he felt Edward hit his arm, "Sorry…. don't worry I know you can't stomach coffee."_

"_Or bananas," Edward added grinning, but dropped it when Serena's infamous glare scared him, "Should've seen her last night," he whispered._

"_Shut it," Serena ordered she knew what he was going to say, "I mean it Edward."_

"_Tell me," James said that on purpose just to wind her up, "Go on can't be that bad."_

"_Edward," Serena said darkly but the grin on his face was telling her he didn't care._

"_Adrienne completely forgot about her banana problem… she came round last night bringing a banana milkshake with her… oh dear don't think I've seen Serena vomit like that since well New Year a few years ago," Edward revealed which made Serena go red with embarrassment, "Anyway it wasn't very pretty."_

"_Cheers for that image," James said now put off his coffee, "Serena you OK?" James asked looking over, "Shit…we've made her cry."_

_Edward turned his head looking concerned, "Hey don't cry," he bolted over and put his arm around her, which she shrugged off and slid down lower, "Please don't cry."_

"_I told you not say," Serena said embarrassed by what happened last night, "And you did anyway…so thank you very much!" she shouted and kicked him in the knee._

"_What was that for?" Edward asked._

"_For being a prize twat," Serena stood up and stormed off, leaving Edward rubbing his now sore knee and James making a "what the hell just happened? Face". _

…

_Edward began his search for his wife, "You seen Serena?" Edward asked James._

"_Not since she stormed off," James answered, "I'll keep a look out."_

"_Cheers," Edward carried on walking to search; many toilets, storerooms, bays, café, peace garden, basements, other wards and roof tops later he still had no luck. Beginning to think she had gone out of the hospital he went to the car park and found Serena sat in her car, Edward walked round and sat in the passenger seat, "I come in peace."_

"_Go away Edward," Serena said she was sat legs crossed and her head leant against the window, "I don't have the patience to deal with you right now."_

"_I'm sorry," Edward said leaning his back against the wall and crossing his legs, "I shouldn't have told James that."_

"_I told you not too," Serena reminded him, "But you still went and done it anyway."_

"_I know and it was wrong of me I'm sorry," Edward said again he was genuinely sorry he never meant to hurt her, "I really am sorry."_

"_Really?" Serena asked trying to figure out if he was being true or not, "Are you?"_

"_Yes it was stupid of me forgiven?" Edward asked Serena leant her head up, "Hugs?" Edward asked and he got out of the car and opened the driver's seat door, "Come on cuddles."_

_Serena got out and leant her head against his chest the wrapped her arms around his waist, Edward mirrored Serena, "Sorry for kicking you earlier."_

"_Forget it," Edward said the pair stood hugging for at least ten minute._

Edward was pulled from his thought by Johnny clicking, "Hey."

"Sorry what?" Edward asked shaking his head.

"I said I need to do obs can you move," Johnny laughed Edward stood up and said goodbye, "That came out rude."

…

Night shift came too quick for Edward, he hadn't had a chance to see Serena because he had been stuck between Michael and Ric, a few times they argued over who's patient was more important.

"Look Michael," Ric said stern, "I've been stuck with Serena's electives all day, as well as my patients and if I don't get these electives done. Serena will have me," Ric placed the patient list on the nurses station desk, "So let me have theatre."

"My patient needs his liver stitched up, I'm sorry if that doesn't meet her highnesses approval," Michael snapped seeing the two men argue over Serena made Edward laugh to himself.

"I'm taking theatre," Ric said with finality in his voice.

"No," Michael slammed his patient list on the desk, "You've had that god damn theatre all day."

"Because of Serena's electives," Ric defended, "And my patients come first."

"Haven't all day have they?" Michael retorted, "You've been busy keeping Serena happy."

Ric got his way Michael walked off like a spoilt child, but when a slot came available Michael rushed himself and Edward in there.

"So how is she?" Michael asked, "I'm sorry if I sounded harsh earlier."

"Oh trust me I've seen many arguments happen over theatre slots because of Serena," Edward laughed.

"So what's going on between you two then?" Michael asked curiously, "And don't insult my intelligence."

"Nothing is happening," Edward kept a good poker face, "She wouldn't have me back in a million years."

"I'm not so sure about that," Michael said concentrating on the man's liver, "Come on we've all seen it the way she looks at you."

"The look of death," Edward said whilst checking the man's heart rate and blood pressure.

"Oh no trust me I've had the look of death off Annalise and Serena that is not the look of death," Michael then looked at the monitor.

"It's OK you keep stitching," Edward said so Michael wouldn't have to keep looking.

"Four-Oh-Prolene," Michael ordered, "Have you heard about Malik?" Michael asked whilst stitching, "He's gonna be a right big head."

"He's young," Edward defended, "Let him have his fun… it's like when you leave Secondary School to do A Levels. You think that it's the best thing in the world you're top of the school and you have your fun then knuckle down… well that's how Eleanor described the Year 12s she had when she entered Year 13."

"Yeah well it's different in the States," Michael kept his concentration on the liver and his stitching, "So what was Harvard like for you?"

"Hard work but worth it," Edward answered, "You nearly done?"

"Nearly one more stitch to go," Michael answered, "And hey whatta you know I'm done."

"Nice work Yankee Doodle," Edward joked Michael rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you don't find the nickname amusing."

"I love it just as much as Serena loves being called Rena… let's stitch him up," Michael then began to stitch up the wound he made to fix the man's liver.

"_Yankee Doodle keep it up."_ Edward sang to wind Michael up.

"_Yankee Doddle Dandee_," Michael added automatically.

"See you do like it," Edward joked.

"No it's an automatic reaction," Michael then placed a large dressing on to stop infection, "Let's get him back up to Keller."

…

"And that is the last time this week I am covering for Serena," Ric looked exhausted, "St George's Robot she is."

"I really hate that," Edward said, "We're not all like John Harrowman."

"How does she do it?" Ric asked.

"It's Serena," Edward answered, "The woman who decided to carry on operating whilst she went into labour."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Ric thought that sounded like something Serena would do, "Anyway is she going to be back tomorrow?"

"Knowing her yes," Edward then looked at the clock it was twelve in the morning.

"Theatre's are shut now," Ric said, "Unless for emergencies… luckily I got all of Serena's electives done. I don't know about you but I could do with a large coffee."

Hearing Ric say coffee made him remember he hadn't even got her a tea or a muffin, "I'm going to take a walk I'll see you in a bit."

…

Edward entered the ward under Serena's instructions the staff on the ward let him in, "Well that only nine hours," Serena checked the clock, "You were ages."

"Stuck between Ric and Michael," Edward sat down, "Trust me they've been arguing all day."

"My fault no less," Serena drank some of the tea, "Did Ric get all my electives done?" Serena remembered.

"Every single one before the deadline," Edward answered smiling, "How you feeling?"

"Bored, sore, tired," Serena then picked up a magazine, "I asked a nurse to go to the shop."

"Not this crap," Edward grabbed the OK! Magazine, "What's in it?"

"A load of crap," Serena answered, "But it's that or I sit and stare at the ceiling all night."

"Well you've got me now," Edward said happily, "What pain relief you had?" Edward asked curious.

"Well I was allowed to take my pain killers and I should hear the results soon," Serena looked at an article, "What if it has gone up another stage?"

"Give me your hand," Edward ordered Serena put her hand in his.

"What if…" Serena had been thinking about this all day, "If it is severe… what if they say about removing my ovaries and womb?" Serena felt that her womb was the one thing that made her feel human, it was what gave her the tugging feeling when she felt her daughter was in trouble, it was what was able to make her soften to younger patients, "You never heard me say this… but it's what makes me feel… you know human."

"They only do that as a last resort Serena," Edward said reassuringly, "And it's your choice."

"What if I haven't got a choice?" Serena asked her facial features softening and Edward knew this meant either two things; she was in pain or she was about to cry, he hoped though he hated seeing her in pain he hoped it was pain because crying was something she did rarely and it worried him, "What if…what if it's the only option?" Edward saw her eyes become glassy, "I sound stupid… but it's just what keeps me human," she felt her eyes water and two held back tears came out.

"Please don't cry," Edward said drying tears away and stroking her hair, "OK you're just tired you're not thinking straight."

"I'm scared," Serena finally admitted.

"Move up," Edward ordered Serena despite feeling pain moved to the left, "It's late and you're not thinking straight… it's OK," he pushed hair behind her right ear and tapped her nose, "You've got to remember that it's only a last resort," he pulled her wrist out from under the covers and drew circles on her wrist, "Now eat this," he handed her the chocolate muffin, "A woman's home made painkiller."

"Comforter you mean," Serena corrected she leant her head on Edward's upper arm, "Thank you for not laughing."

"Endo isn't a laughing matter Serena," Edward played with her hair, "Never has been never will be."

"Thank you for getting me the tea and muffin."

"Anytime," Edward got out his phone and played on Candy Crash Saga, Serena looked over to see he was only on level ten.

"I'm on level one hundred," Serena said sounding quite smug, "Slow poke," she placed the rest of the muffin in her mouth and screwed up the muffin case, after swallowing she grabbed his phone.

"Hey," Edward tried to grab it back with no luck, "What are you doing?"

"Getting you too higher levels," Serena answered.

…

Jac looked on her desk to find a Build-A-Bear bag, "Open it," Mo said.

In the bag was a soft plush bear that was dressed in sewn on scrubs, Jac looked at the bag tag.

_Sorry For Giving You The Pity Look _

_Love Elliot and Mo x_

Jac's face softened and she held the bear close to her, "Elliot and I went to the build-a-bear shop when you and Johnny went to maternity class."

"Cute," Jac said smiling, "Thank you."

"I see you're making use of that top," Mo said smiling.

"It's comfy," Jac sat down, "Plus it lets people know I don't want to be touched."

"Well I'm afraid Johnny's shift ended so you're stuck with the grim reaper in a tutu," Mo used the name Jac used once on her.

"Lucky me," Jac said looking at the bear, Mo found it strange seeing Jac so soft looking she put it down to hormones.

"We have some matchmaking to do," Mo said looking over at Elliot and Adrienne.

"Again?" Jac asked Mo, "I spoke to Adrienne earlier she likes him."

"Perfect," Mo said sneakily, "We can't do it without Johnny though… hey we should become a matchmaking service: Naylor Maconie Effanga Incorporated that's perfect."

"Oh god," Jac sat back, "Next thing you'll be getting T-shirts done and everything," Jac so Mo's eyes light up, "No… no you are not doing that."

"Spoil sport," Mo said grumpily, "NME INC," Mo said shortening the name.

"How about we just call it Naylor and Co?" Jac asked , "After all I'm better at the whole matchmaking thing."

"No way Johnny and I need our names up there too," Mo said, "NME INC I like that."

"Give me strength," Jac said but she laughed at the name, she was beginning to finally soften with Mo she had even confined in her about the Hernia, was she finally ready to get along with the bubbly Registrar?

…

"Right you're draining my battery," Edward said hinting he wanted the phone back, "Serena give it back," Edward said.

"Hang on," Serena said whilst she passed another level then she gave it back, "I got you up to level ninety-nine."

"Thanks," Edward put the phone back in his pocket, "Now please rest… and if I see you working tomorrow Serena I will watch you like a hawk."

"Fine I won't work," Serena went to turn forgetting she had surgical wounds, "Ahh," she said whilst one tugged.

"What is it?" Edward asked concerned.

"Just the wounds tugging," Serena answered, "It'll be fine in a minute," Serena tried to calm Edward but then a cramp hit her, "Ohhhh," she whispered and looked in discomfort.

"Endo?" Edward asked Serena nodded, "Where is it?" Edward asked.

"Where it normally is," Serena answered she tried to push the pain away, with little luck. She turned to the left where she faced Edward, "Please be here when I wake up."

"I'm not going anywhere Serena," Edward reassured her, "Now go to sleep."

"Yes doctor," Serena closed her eyes though the pain was bad she felt safe knowing someone she knew and knew how to help her was there.

**A/N: 2:03AM haha! Omg at Jac and Johnny tonight such a cute episode loved it. Poor Chrissie and Tim for that matter he only tried to help. Anyway let me know what you think oh what do you guys think about me writing more of a Jac and Mo friendship? I think Jac's softening to Mo and Johnny and also I really think Adrienne and Elliot would make a good match dunno why haha but let me know what your opinions and leave a review if you want (: x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This plot has been brewing in my mind all week haha but I was debating whether to use it, but I decided to anyway because it's FanFiction (: **

Serena was sat in Mr T's office waiting for Mr T, "So sorry there was a hold up with the theatre pictures," Mr T said walking in and closing the door.

"Doesn't surprise me," Serena folded her arms, "Well?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well as I suspected it's stage four Endometriosis," Mr T answered and gave Serena the pictures, "Well it's grown to Stage-"

"Yes I know," Serena didn't look at the images she waited for Mr T to sit down at his desk, "So?"

"Well we could look at a few options for treatment," Mr T said, "We can look at putting you on Hormone Treatments to help shrink the Endometriosis which of course as you know will put you in an artificial state of Menopause."

"Yes I know what the Hormone Treatments do," Serena said rolling her eyes.

"You do look very well for someone who just had surgery nearly a day ago," Mr T said, "I'll start you on a course of the combined oral-contraceptive pill and if they don't have a desired effect we can start you on Progestogens and if they don't work, we can look at means of surgery."

"So is that it?" Serena asked.

"Well maybe you'd like to have a talk-"

"Talks are for people like my mother around a café table… I know what can happen I've been told this before," Serena said sounding annoyed.

"Yes but you might have questions," Mr T looked nervous.

"I know what's happening," Serena argued.

"Of course…are you sure you want to get back to work today?" Mr T asked curiously.

"I have a patient list waiting I've already had cover twice, so yes I'm going back to work. Thank you," Serena watched as Mr T typed on his computer.

"I just don't like the thought of you straining yourself-"

"If it gets too much I'll run everything past Edward, I'm sure he'll be happy to have the chance to boss me around."

"Yes well if you start to feel pain, discomfort or any signs that you cannot carry on stop and take a break." Mr T ordered making Serena glare.

"Is that it?" Serena asked getting bored, "Because like I said I have patients to see."

…

Serena being the stubborn thinking she knows best woman she is walked back onto AAU, she still felt a bit tired but last thing she wanted was to have people wonder where she was. Edward looked up and made a face of annoyance and concern, "Right," Edward grabbed her and pulled her into her office, "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" Serena asked sarcastically, "You honestly thought I was going to listen to you?"

"You are putting yourself and patients at risk," Edward reminded her and Serena glared, "Are you still in pain?"

"Well considering I've got surgical wounds being kept together by sutures. Then yes I am still in a little bit of pain," Serena answered and Edward folded his arms, "But it's nothing that I cannot handle."

"Has Mr T spoken to you yet?" Edward asked Serena tensed up, "You had a meeting this morning didn't you?"

"Yes," Serena answered and she sat down in her chair, feeling a little bit of pain as she sat down.

"And?" Edward asked.

"Stage four yes," Serena answered, "Now I have patients to see."

"Don't put yourself under too much stress," Edward said grabbing hold of her wrist, "I'm sure if you just explained to Ric."

"Why would I?" Serena asked stressing out, "I'm fine."

"I told your mum that I would not have you working," Edward said, "You are back too soon… at least take a few days."

"If I take any longer people will start asking questions, I do not want to have my personal exposed!" Serena lifted up her laptop lid angrily, "Now goodbye."

"But-"

"Goodbye Edward," Serena ordered him gone.

"We have a staff meeting," Edward reminded Serena.

"Fine lets go," Serena stood up slowly fighting a dizzy spell luckily this time, it went unnoticed.

…

Hanssen had called another staff meeting he had everyone with him, he was just waiting for Serena and Edward.

"Anyone know when Mr and Ms Campbell will be gracing us with their presence?" Hanssen asked checking his watch.

"Hopefully sometime soon," Michael said, "I hate being stuck in here."

"Wait listen," Mo said holding one finger up.

…

"You don't need to worry about Edward I stopped being your worry the day we divorced," Serena said whilst walking down the hallway to the meeting room.

"You'll always be a worry to me," Edward argued back, "So I'm telling you to stop working."

"You can't tell me what to do," they reached the door, "Sorry we're late," Serena then suddenly stopped she felt light headed.

"Serena?" Ric asked concerned.

Serena grabbed hold of the back of Michael's chair and held a hand up, as to say 'hang on'. Edward had his arms ready to catch unless she passed out. Johnny walked over quickly with his water bottle, "Here," Johnny said.

Serena saw the stars go away from her eyes and the light headedness went away. She composed herself, "I'm fine," she took the water bottle and drank the water.

"What was that?" Michael asked whilst Serena sat down.

"I'm fine," Serena sat in the chair and tried to look normal, but the colour was drained from her face and Jac was giving her the 'What are you doing here?' look, "So what's on the agenda? Ahh," Serena accidently slipped out, Michael, Ric and Edward all looked at her, "I'm fine."

"Serena?" Ric said sounding concerned.

"I'm fine," Serena sat back and breathed out, Jac was looking at her with concern, "Stop looking at me I'm fine."

Hanssen frowned debating whether to believe her or not, "Can I carry on?" Hanssen asked.

"Go ahead," Serena ordered she had one had on her lower abdomen pressing the pain away, Jac knew the movement far too well.

…

Jac was back on Darwin after the long drawn out meeting, "Jac," Mo said.

"What?" Jac asked Mo leant against the desk.

"I was wondering would you like to do baby shopping with Johnny soon?" Mo approached the subject carefully.

"And why go shopping when you can order offline?" Jac asked biting a biscuit, "The wonders of modern day technologies."

"Yeah but I think it'll be nice," Mo backed up her point, "You can get the crib, the toys, the clothes, the story books."

"We can do that on my laptop," Jac said sighing, "Besides why would I want to walk into a busy Mothercare store?"

"Because it's special Jac," Mo left Jac to think that last comment through, Jac thought for a while about what Mo said and she began to realise that Mo might actually be right, "Curse you Effanga," Jac pulled out her phone and texted Johnny.

_Want to go baby shopping one day?xx_

_YEAH COURSE! XXXXX_

_Calm down! Meet me during our lunch break and we can talk about when xx_

_THANK YOU! XXX_

Jac shook her head and smiled, "I'll settle for Isobel," Jac said to her bump, "Or Kyla," she felt kicking, "Let's hope your daddy agrees," Jac bit into her second biscuit.

"Growing fond then?" Elliot asked he had heard her talking, "My Gina was the same."

"Oh I was hoping heard," Jac said going red.

"Don't worry Jac," Elliot said pressing his hand on her shoulder, "I know only some of us get to see the Ice Queen melt."

Jac looked at Elliot and smiled, "Thank you."

"Remember Jac you're like a daughter too me… if you want anything or need anything or just want a chat just ask," Elliot walked away, "Oh I wouldn't go down to AAU right now… sounds like Serena's about to lose it with Edward."

"I'll keep away… Elliot," Elliot turned around, "Thank you."

"No problem," Elliot nodded and smiled then walked into his office.

Jac patted her bump, "You're making me go soppy…"

"Not just yet," Mo said from behind Jac, Jac jumped, "So have you thought about shopping?"

"Yeah we're going to talk about a day to go," Jac said and Mo's face lit up, "What?"

"You," Mo said grinning, "I know you'd come round Jac… even you can't say no to baby stuff."

"How did you do it Mo?" Jac asked Mo looked confused, "William… how did you… you know."

"I don't know Jac," Mo answered, "I actually don't know…but rest assured I do not regret carrying him, it was a nice feeling having someone in there."

"Would you ever become a mum?" Jac asked she thought she already knew the answer.

"Put it this way: if you and Serena can be mums I think anyone can," Mo said grinning Jac laughed, "That wasn't to insult you."

"I know," Jac said she looked content, "You know what I'm going to teach her when she's older?" Jac asked Mo.

"What?" Mo asked finding it quite funny.

"Yankee Doodle Went To Town," Jac span on the chair and laughed, "Michael will love me."

"I'd like to be there to see his reaction," Mo said laughing, "Can you imagine?"

"He'd kill me," Jac grinned further, "He hates being called it."

"He does ask for it off Serena though… he constantly calls her Rena," Mo added Jac nodded in agreement, "I mean if he laid off Rena she'd lay off Yankee Doodle."

"Johnny wants me to watch Brave with him and his sisters," Jac said, "Apparently it'll get me in the mood for wanting to discuss names, 'hint hint'."

"Oh it's really good," Mo said, "You'll love it."

"Will I?" Jac asked sarcastically, "And the bathroom calls," Jac stood up and walked to the bathroom. Mo laughed but had sympathy she had taken many bathroom breaks whilst pregnant.

…

"Sit there," Edward said pushing Serena onto a seat at the AAU nurses station, "And don't move."

"What's going on?" Mary-Claire asked nosily.

"Nothing," Serena stood up and walked away she couldn't be sitting down.

"But Edward said for you too… Ms Campbell," Mary-Claire called but Serena ignored her.

"For heaven's sake," Edward tilted his head back, "Which way?" he asked Mary-Claire.

"That way," Mary-Claire pointed to the left, "She's going to deal with the 'difficult' patient… because apparently Mr Leevy is incapable according to the patient."

"I give up," Edward sat on the chair there was no use getting her to sit down and stay still, as she would do exactly the opposite.

Serena had Doctor Tressler with her, "Can you calm down please," Serena ordered the patient but the patient carried on lashing out, Serena sighed heavily, "If you do not calm down we have the right to send you to another hospital."

"Oh bring it on," The patient said angrily, "I'd rather be at St James's least they have decent DOCTORS!" The patient sat up and pushed both Harry and Serena in the stomach's, Harry managed to grab onto something but Serena still being in pain wasn't quick enough.

"Serena," Chrissie rushed over, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Serena said she had hit her head on the wall and to top it off she felt another cramp coming on.

"She hit her head as she was pushed back," Harry said and Serena sighed heavily, "Sounded like a hard hit as well."

"Can you stand up?" Chrissie asked, Serena nodded as she stood up she had to grab the wall, "OK can we get Mr Griffin over please."

"He's not here but we have Mr Spence," Harry went to get Michael, "Mr Spence," Harry opened the door, "We need you to check over Ms Campbell… she's got a head injury."

…

"Alright get her up on bed five," Michael signalled to the bed.

"Michael I'm fine," Serena lied but she did not want any fuss, especially around her colleagues.

"Serena you've hit your head," Michael reminded her, "So I want to check for any signs of concussion."

"I'm fine," Serena repeated like a broken record, Michael then had an idea. He walked over to her and sighed.

"Would you like Edward to check you over?" Michael asked, "He can… make sure if you're OK," Michael had the idea because she seemed to be much more open when he was there.

"Can you get him?" Serena asked and Michael smiled lightly and walked over to Edward.

"Everything OK?" Edward asked, "What?" he asked concerned.

"Serena's been pushed by a patient and has hit her head… I think she'll be a lot more open if you check her over," Michael said and Edward smiled and stood up, "She said to get you."

"Right show me too her," Edward shook his head she never listens, and usually it ended up badly for her. Serena was stood by a hospital bed arms folded, "Up," Edward ordered, "Up," he said more stern.

Serena signalled for the others to clear off and she got up on the bed, "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Edward asked gently, "I told you."

"Patient pushed me in the abdomen I went flying back and my head hit quite hard against the wall," Serena answered, "I should've listened to you," Serena admitted and Edward looked shocked, "I haven't had the chance to take my painkillers either."

"You silly girl," Edward said he turned on the movable light and shone the light on Serena's head, "One nasty bump," Edward observed, "Where are you?" Edward asked he was going to question her for signs of concussion.

"Holby City Hospital," Serena answered.

"Can you repeat the months of the year backwards?" That question reminded Serena of herself when she asked her mum.

"December, November, October, September, August, July, June, May, April, March, February, January," Serena recited.

"Finger-nose-finger," Edward ordered to Serena Edward held one finger in front of Serena's face. Serena touched his finger with her finger then touched her nose, "Do you feel any nausea, headache, dizziness?" Edward asked.

"I feel a bit nauseous and my head is hurting a bit," Serena answered truthfully.

"Perfectly normal for a bang on the head," Edward joked, "I want you to stay here for a bit OK, now how's your E pains?"

"Bad," Serena answered, "I'm sorry I don't know why I'm being so open."

"Maybe the knock on the head has done you some good," Edward joked again, "Do you want me to get your pain relief?"

"No it's fine I've got them here," Serena pointed to her pocket, "Thank you anyway."

"Now I'll get Sister Williams instead of Nurse Carter to do your obs," Edward sat on the end of the bed.

"Lucky me," Serena folded her arms, "Arghh I should've listened to you in the first place."

"That way you might not have ended up here," Edward looked around, "Alright now rest and if I see you out of bed I'll force you back on there."

"Careful I might get the wrong idea," Serena said cheekily, "Oh this is so embarrassing…ouch," Serena felt another cramp hit her Edward looked concerned, "I'm fine."

"Don't become a broken record Serena," Edward pointed his finger at her, "I know how well you stick on repeat."

Serena tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling, "If I keep this up I'll be the laughing stock."

**A/N: Sorry for the wait you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter (: xx**


End file.
